fliplinestudiosfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Papa's (C/M)ocktaileria
__NOEDITSECTION__ Papa's (C/M)ocktaileria, also known as Papa's Cocktaileria or Papa's Mocktaileria, is the twelfth gameria by Fanofkinopio. This game involves the player creating cocktails or mocktails, depending on the player's choice. The custom worker is only available for this game. It has since been released for the FanofkinopiOS. Game mode The cocktail/mocktail option is available for players to choose, unless parental controls is activated, where the cocktail option is locked, forcing the player to play mocktail mode. Due to this format, alcohol is always pre-unlocked and are simply removed in the mocktail version. Stations * Order Station * Drink Station * Mix Station * Build Station Customers # Eva (Tutorial) # Max (After Tutorial) # Ruby (Random) # Grimlon (Random) # Erika (Random) # Est (Random) # Emerald (Random) # Noha (Random) # Jack (Random) # Dennis (Time) # Li (Time) # Lexy (Time) # Lily (Time) # Jasmine (Time) # Palla (Time) # Lill Smith (Time) # Belle (Time) # Azura (Time) # Candice (Time) # Catria (Time) # Ella (Time) # Shelly (Time) # Julia (Time) # Astra (Time) # Ophelia (Time) # Stile (Time) # Hana (Time) # Dimitry (Time) # Dane (Time) # Star (Time) # Twilight (Time) # Alice (Day 2) # Axe (Rank 2) # Dusk (Rank 3) # Onyx (Rank 4) # Kaitekai (Rank 5) # Ikebana (Rank 6) # Lacey (Rank 7) # Lili An (Rank 8) # Mitama (Rank 9) # Ken (Rank 10) # Antonio (Rank 11) # Louie (Rank 12) # Lucius (Rank 13) # Ban (Rank 14) # Moon (Rank 15) # Mae (Rank 16) # Lachesis (Rank 17) # Mikyu (Rank 18) # Leo (Rank 19) # Minnie (Rank 20) # Tess (Rank 21) # Roy (Rank 22) # Penny (Rank 23) # Shiro (Rank 24) # Wario (Rank 25) # Diane (Rank 26) # Samurai (Rank 27) # Cordelia (Rank 28) # Camilla (Rank 29) # Ben (Rank 30) # JK55556 (Rank 31) # Meandcrazy (Rank 32) # JoelPalencia12 (Rank 33) # Fanofkinopio (Rank 34) # Cure Kohaku (Rank 35) # Myrrh (Rank 36) # Amber (Rank 37) # Light (Rank 38) # Mex (Rank 39) # Muninn (Rank 40) # Nei (Rank 41) # Rory (Rank 42) # Fred (Rank 43) # Phil Smith (Rank 44) # Ellie (Rank 45) # Christine (Rank 46) # Rox (Rank 47) # Klein (Rank 48) # Jason (Rank 49) # Jade (Rank 50) # Sparkle (Rank 51) # Mary (Rank 52) # Sherry (Rank 53) # Huginn (Rank 54) # Ted (Rank 55) # Lovie (Rank 56) # Nori (Rank 57) # Jill Smith (Rank 58) # Jeff (Rank 59) # Shenely (Rank 60) # Ricki (Rank 61) # Owen (Rank 62) # Bill Smith (Rank 63) # Tei (Rank 64) # Papa Lewis (Rank 65) Closers * Roxanne (Monday) * Celica (Tuesday) * George (Wednesday) * Chester (Thursday) * Berri (Friday) * Kumi (Saturday) * Christina (Sunday) Standard Ingredients Glasses * Martini Glass (Start) * Beer Glass (Start) * Collins Glass (Start) * Liqueur Glass (Unlocked at Rank 5 with Kaitekai) * Juice Glass (Unlocked at Rank 19 with Leo) * White Wine Glass (Unlocked at Rank 31 with JK55556) * Hurricane Glass (Unlocked at Rank 44 with Phil Smith) * Champagne Glass (Unlocked at Rank 54 with Huginn) Juices * Lemon Juice (Start) * Apple Juice (Start) * Cranberry Juice (Start) * Orange Juice (Start) * Grapefruit Juice (Unlocked on Day 2 with Alice) * Pineapple Juice (Unlocked at Rank 2 with Axe) * Honeydew Juice (Unlocked at Rank 4 with Onyx) * Pomegranate Juice (Unlocked at Rank 9 with Mitama) * Blueberry Juice (Unlocked at Rank 10 with Ken) * Papaya Juice (Unlocked at Rank 18 with Mikyu) * Grape Juice (Unlocked at Rank 20 with Minnie) * Wintermelon Juice (Unlocked at Rank 21 with Tess) * Watermelon Juice (Unlocked at Rank 23 with Penny) * Plum Juice (Unlocked at Rank 25 with Wario) * Blood Orange Juice (Unlocked at Rank 26 with Diane) * Kumquat Juice (Unlocked at Rank 28 with Cordelia) * Pear Juice (Unlocked at Rank 29 with Camilla) * Blackberry Juice (Unlocked at Rank 33 with JoelPalencia12) * Nectarine Juice (Unlocked at Rank 34 with Fanofkinopio) * Rambutan Juice (Unlocked at Rank 37 with Amber) * Dragonfruit Juice (Unlocked at Rank 38 with Light) * Peach Juice (Unlocked at Rank 39 with Mex) * Mandarin Juice (Unlocked at Rank 40 with Muninn) * Strawberry Juice (Unlocked at Rank 43 with Fred) * Tomato Juice (Unlocked at Rank 45 with Ellie) * Cherry Juice (Unlocked at Rank 46 with Christine) * Blackcurrant Juice (Unlocked at Rank 47 with Rox) * Persimmon Juice (Unlocked at Rank 48 with Klein) * Passionfruit Juice (Unlocked at Rank 50 with Jade) * Lime Juice (Unlocked at Rank 51 with Sparkle) * Longan Juice (Unlocked at Rank 53 with Sherry) * Coconut Juice (Unlocked at Rank 55 with Ted) * Apricot Juice (Unlocked at Rank 56 with Lovie) * Starfruit Juice (Unlocked at Rank 58 with Jill Smith) * Rockmelon Juice (Unlocked at Rank 59 with Jeff) * Guava Juice (Unlocked at Rank 61 with Ricki) * Jackfruit Juice (Unlocked at Rank 63 with Bill Smith) * Lychee Juice (Unlocked at Rank 64 with Tei) * Sugarcane Juice (Unlocked at Rank 65 with Papa Lewis) Alcohols All alcohols are unlocked from the start of the game if the player chooses to play Papa's Cocktaileria. They are not present in Papa's Mocktaileria, and not all customers will order an alcohol. * Vodka * Gin * Tequila * Rum * Whiskey * Brandy Extras * Ice Cubes (Start) * Mint Leaf (Start) * Orange Wedge (Start) * Fanned Strawberry (Unlocked at Rank 3 with Dusk) * Lemon Wedge (Unlocked at Rank 8 with Lili An) * Lime Peel Twist (Unlocked at Rank 11 with Antonio) * Carrot Stick (Unlocked at Rank 15 with Moon) * Celery (Unlocked at Rank 16 with Mae) * Grated Cinnamon (Unlocked at Rank 24 with Shiro) * Pineapple Slice (Unlocked at Rank 30 with Ben) * Maraschino Cherry (Unlocked at Rank 35 with Cure Kohaku) * Pimento Olives (Unlocked at Rank 41 with Nei) * Powdered Sugar (Unlocked at Rank 49 with Jason) * Prawn (Unlocked at Rank 60 with Shenely) Holidays * Cherry Blossom Festival (Unlocked at Rank 6 with Ikebana, favoured by Ikebana, Lacey, Lili An, Mitama, Ken, Eva, Max and Ruby). * Cinco de Mayo (Unlocked at Rank 11 with Antonio, favoured by Antonio, Louie, Lucius, Ban, Moon, Grimlon, Erika and Est). * Summer Luau (Unlocked at Rank 16 with Mae, favoured by Mae, Lachesis, Mikyu, Leo, Minnie, Emerald, Noha and Jack). * Starlight Jubilee (Unlocked at Rank 21 with Tess, favoured by Tess, Roy, Penny, Shiro, Wario, Dennis, Li and Lexy). * Icy Island's Fruit Festival (Unlocked at Rank 26 with Diane, favoured by Diane, Samurai, Cordelia, Camilla, Ben, Lily, Jasmine and Palla). * Flipline Fan Customers Wikia Anniversary (Unlocked at Rank 31 with JK55556, favoured by JK55556, Meandcrazy, JoelPalencia12, Fanofkinopio, Cure Kohaku, Lill Smith, Belle and Azura). * Halloween (Unlocked at Rank 36 with Myrrh, favoured by Myrrh, Amber, Light, Mex, Muninn, Candice, Catria and Ella). * Thanksgiving (Unlocked at Rank 41 with Nei, favoured by Nei, Rory, Fred, Phil Smith, Ellie, Shelly, Julia and Astra). * Christmas (Unlocked at Rank 46 with Christine, favoured by Christine, Rox, Klein, Jason, Jade, Ophelia, Stile and Hana). * New Year (Unlocked at Rank 51 with Sparkle, favoured by Sparkle, Mary, Sherry, Huginn, Ted, Dimitry, Dane and Star). * Valentine's Day (Unlocked at Rank 56 with Lovie, favoured by Lovie, Nori, Jill Smith, Jeff, Shenely, Twilight, Alice and Axe). * St. Paddy's Day (Unlocked at Rank 61 with Ricki, faoured by Ricki, Owen, Bill Smith, Tei, Papa Lewis, Dusk, Onyx and Kaitekai). Holiday Ingredients Each holiday has four holiday ingredients: two juices and two extras. Cherry Blossom Festival * Iyokan Juice (Unlocked at Rank 6 with Ikebana) * Fuji Apple Slices (Unlocked on Day 2 of Cherry Blossom Festival) * Shiikuwasha Juice (Unlocked at Rank 7 with Lacey) * Cherry Blossom Petals (Unlocked on Day 4 of Cherry Blossom Festival) Cinco de Mayo * Mango Juice (Unlocked at Rank 11 with Antonio) * Pomegranate Seeds (Unlocked on Day 2 of Cinco de Mayo) * Tuna Juice (Unlocked at Rank 12 with Louie) * Agave Flowers (Unlocked on Day 4 of Cinco de Mayo) Summer Luau * Luau Punch (Unlocked at Rank 16 with Mae) * Paper Umbrella (Unlocked on Day 2 of Summer Luau) * Nashi Pear Juice (Unlocked at Rank 17 with Lachesis) * Shaved Coconut (Unlocked on Day 4 of Summer Luau) Starlight Jubilee * Red White and Sparkling Blueberry Juice (Unlocked at Rank 21 with Tess) * Sliced Starfruit (Unlocked on Day 2 of Starlight Jubilee) * Mulberry Juice (Unlocked at Rank 22 with Roy) * Blueberries (Unlocked on Day 4 of Starlight Jubilee) Icy Island's Fruit Festival * Peach and Mango Juice (Unlocked at Rank 26 with Diane) * Tropical Charms (Unlocked on Day 2 of Icy Island's Fruit Festival) * Pineapple Pear Juice (Unlocked at Rank 27 with Samurai) * Jackfruit (Unlocked on Day 4 of Icy Island's Fruit Festival) Flipline Fan Customers Wikia Anniversary * Durian Juice (Unlocked at Rank 31 with JK55556) * Edible Confetti (Unlocked on Day 2 of Flipline Fan Customers Wikia Anniversary) * Miracle Fruit and Lemon Juice (Unlocked at Rank 32 with Meandcrazy) * Basil Seeds (Unlocked on Day 4 of Flipline Fan Customers Wikia Anniversary) Halloween * Witch's Brew (Unlocked at Rank 36 with Myrrh) * Candy Corn (Unlocked on Day 2 of Halloween) * Carrot Juice (Unlocked at Rank 37 with Amber) * Sugar Skull (Unlocked on Day 4 of Halloween) Thanksgiving * Ginger Cranberry Juice (Unlocked at Rank 41 with Nei) * Autumn Leaves Sprinkles (Unlocked on Day 2 of Thanksgiving) * Apple Cider (Unlocked at Rank 42 with Rory) * Pumpkin Slice (Unlocked on Day 4 of Thanksgiving) Christmas * Apple Tea (Unlocked at Rank 46 with Christine) * Snowflake Sprinkles (Unlocked on Day 2 of Christmas) * Mango Guava Juice (Unlocked at Rank 47 with Rox) * Candy Cane (Unlocked on Day 4 of Christmas) New Year * Persimmon Pomegranate Juice (Unlocked at Rank 51 with Sparkle) * Rainbow Sprinkles (Unlocked on Day 2 of New Year) * Chamomile Tea (Unlocked at Rank 52 with Mary) * Rosemary (Unlocked on Day 4 of New Year) Valentine's Day * Raspberry Juice (Unlocked at Rank 56 with Lovie) * X and O Sprinkles (Unlocked on Day 2 of Valentine's Day) * Berry Blast Juice (Unlocked at Rank 57 with Nori) * Golden Heart Stirring Rod (Unlocked on Day 4 of Valentine's Day) St. Paddy's Day * Kiwi Juice (Unlocked at Rank 61 with Ricki) * Shaved Mint Chocolate (Unlocked on Day 2 of St. Paddy's Day) * Cucumber Limeade (Unlocked at Rank 62 with Owen) * Thyme (Unlocked on Day 4 of St. Paddy's Day) Category:Games Category:Games by Fanofkinopio